Max (Pokemon)
'Max '(Japanese: マサト Masato) is the younger brother of May in the anime. He has not yet received a Pokémon because he is under-age, but he became one of Ash's companions and joined Ash, Brock and his sister in order to see new Pokémon in Hoenn Region. Voice Actors: *Amy Birnbaum (Seasons 6-8) - English *Kayzie Rogers (Seasons 9-present) - English *Fushigi Yamada - Japanese *Federica Valenti - Italian *Joanna Domanska - Polish Max played Max in Cat Tales (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He is Emmy's 4-year old little brother. Max played Piglet in The Many Adventures of Frosty the Snowman He is a pig. Max played Scrappy Doo in Ash Doo and Max Doo He is Scooby's nephew. Max played Donkey in Ash (Shrek) He is a donkey. Max played Private in Madagascar (1701Movies Style) He is a penguin. Max played Rod in Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) He is a child of the Alpha Gang. Max played Aladdin in Maxladdin He is a street rat. Max played Sammy Tsukino in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style), and Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) (VIZ) He is Serena's little brother. Max Played Shaggy Rogers In Krypto Franchise Max played Gus in A Baker Street in Central Park He is Rosie's big brother. Max Played Chip In Max 'n Shingo Rescue Rangers Portrayals: * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Timmy Brisby. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Christopher Robin. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Oliver. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) he is played by Dale. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Timmy Turner. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) he is played by Dexter. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (399Movies Animal Style) he is played by Spunky. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1702 Animal Style) he is played by Timmy. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (398Movies Human Style) he is played by Sammy Tsukino. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (397Movies Animal Style) he is played by Squeaky. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Himself. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1986 Style) he is played by Umino. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1703 Style) He is Played by Rai * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (1961Movies Style) he is played by Marucho Marukura. * In Pokemon spoof for ??? he is played by Kiddo. * In Pokemon Advanced Generation (143Movies Style) he is played by Max. Gallery: Max (TV Series).jpg|Max in the TV Series Max in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Max in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Max in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Max in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Max in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Max in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Max in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Max in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Max in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Max in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Ash and Max Shocked.jpg|"Oh, no! I think we're in trouble, Max!" Scrappy-Doo.png|Max as Scrappy Doo The kids of madgascar characters.jpg|Max as Private Ash's Friends.jpg AG070_19.jpg Max Angry.jpg Max Pokemon.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Max as Pudge.png|Max as Pudge Max as Aladdin.jpg|Max as Aladdin Max in There's No Place Like Hoenn.png Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Idiots Category:Brothers Category:Cowards Category:Crybabies Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Anime Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:2002 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters